Animarte, nivel Kwami
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Que Marinette, pasara a ser ahora la guardiana de los miraculous, de la noche a la mañana, puede ser algo pesado para una chica de tan solo 14 años. Y más cuando acaba de pasar por una desilusión amorosa. ¿Los kwamis harán algo para contentar a su nueva guardiana? Ubicado después del capítulo "Miracle Queen."


Llegó a su casa sin mirar a nadie, solo portando la caja de los Miraculous bajo su brazo y caminando pausadamente hasta llegar a su habitación.

Sus padres estaban atendiendo la panadería, así que no notaron su llegada, y menos el artilugio que portaba en sus manos.

Subió las escaleras con pesar y sus hombros bajos, dejando el cofre de los miraculous encima de su escritorio frente a su computadora.

—Este será su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora — susurró a la caja antes de abrirla para dejar salir a los Kwamis. Ya no era necesario colocarse las joyas. Desde que se había convertido ahora en la guardiana oficial, tenía manera de ver y congeniar con los Kwami sin necesidad de portar las joyas.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria observando como las pequeñas criaturas coloridas se dispersaban por toda su habitación mirando cada detalle de su cuarto, asombrándose con sus diseños colgados en la pared y las cosas que tenía en su cuarto, estaban en un lugar nuevo y explorar parecía ser una de las cosas favoritas de los Kwamis.

—¡Wiii! ¡Esto es tan divertido! — expresó Fluff, el Kwami del conejo volando en curvas por toda el área del cuarto de la chica.

—¡Wow! Pollen mira esto — exclamó Daizzi asombrada mientras sostenía la tela de un vestido que estaba colocado en un maniquí

—¡Ohhh! — la pequeña Kwami amarilla pasó por debajo del sombrero hasta finalmente levantarlo y hacerlo levitar fuera del maniquí.

—¡Es genial! — dijo emocionada con el sombrero cubriendo todo su pequeño cuerpo, pero sin dejar de reír encantada por ponerse tan hermosa prenda.

—Tu portadora es súper talentosa Tikki — halagó el Kwami con forma de zorro mirando otros bocetos que colgaban de las paredes.

Tikki sonrió orgullosa de su amiga y volteó a mirarla, solo para encontrarse con el semblante decaído de Marinette y su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sin prestar atención alguna a los comentarios de las criaturas.

—¿Marinette?

—Estaré arriba un momento Tikki — informó la diseñadora con aire pesarosa yendo hacia la trampilla para abrirla. — necesito estar sola para pensar un poco en lo de hoy, sean silenciosos — y con esto último, la chica salió a su balcón para dejar solas a las criaturas que estaban confundidas ante la actitud de su nueva cuidadora.

—Tikki, tu portadora parece triste — comentó Ziggy, el Kwami de la cabra — ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Tikki sabía que no debería revelarles nada de la vida de su portadora sin su consentimiento. Pero ver tan triste a Marinette la destrozó. Así que se dedico a suspirar antes de hablar.

—La verdad, es que hoy no ha sido de sus mejores días — dijo la Kwami de la buena suerte — le rompieron el corazón... — todos los Kwamis le prestaron atención al escuchar aquella frase — ella esta muy triste por eso — agregó decaída — y ahora encima tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarnos a todos, no digo que no pueda con ello — aclaró de inmediato — ya que mi portadora además de ser la mejor Ladybug que he tenido, es una chica extraordinaria por si sola — se enorgulleció — pero creo que al fin al cabo, es solo una adolescente que ha pasado por muchas cosas desde que se convirtió en Ladybug — enfatizó — trata de ocultarlo, pero el cargar con tanta responsabilidad y desilusiones están deteriorando poco a poco su positivismo y alegría. Tengo miedo de que Hawk Moth pueda aprovecharse de eso — confeso angustiada.

Nunca se perdonaría el que Marinette pudiera ser akumatizada, se supone que era su Kwami, su deber era apoyarla y aconsejarla en todo momento. No sabía que hacer ante esta situación.

Los Kwamis comprendían a Tikki, desde que vieron a Marinette por primera vez, sintieron un aura especial en ella, una que no había sentido con nadie, ni con sus antiguos portadores. Era un espíritu fuerte, dulce, gentil y aguerrida. El que la chica haya pasado por tantas cosas y no haya sido akumizada, sorprendía a los Kwamis. La chica era sin duda... muy especial.

—¡Oh, pobrecita! — sollozó Daizzy llevando sus manitas a sus ojos lloriqueando al saber el motivo apesadumbrado de la chica.

Todos estaban tristes por el relato.

—¡Pues no podemos permitirlo! — exclamó el Kwami del tigre alzando su bracito con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y decidido.

Todos voltearon a verlo confundido.

—¿Eh?

—Hay que ayudar a que Marinette no pierda su espíritu —continuó — ¡Debemos animarla! Ella ahora depende de nosotros para que vuelva a sonreír.

—Roarr tiene razón — apoyó Barkk — Marinette es ahora nuestra cuidadora, debemos apoyarla en todo momento, y demostrarle que ella es más que solo una guardiana para nosotros, es una amiga — declaró.

Todos empezaron a animar a Barkk en su declaración, apoyando su decisión de hacer sonreír a la chica de coletas.

—Bien, ahora escuchen el plan chicos — dijo llamando la atención de todos los Kwamis — esto es lo que haremos...

**...**

Afuera asomada en el balcón, se encontraba Marinette. Quién ajena a todo lo que sucedía dentro de su habitación, lloraba con el corazón roto y suspiraba mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Ya era muy tarde. Pero no le importó. Ya nada le importaba...

Hoy había sido un día muy malo, no tenía motivos para sonreír. El maestro Fú se había ido dejándola sola con el título de guardiana, Chloe la odiaba, ahora como Ladybug, Adrien estaba con Kagami y las identidades de sus amigos fueron reveladas, por lo que ya no podría volver a darles un miraculous otra vez.

Ahogo un gemido de dolor que se acogió en su pecho y varias lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos hasta perderse en su barbilla.

Estaba sola. Sola guardando un secreto tan grande e importante y que no podía compartir con nadie.

Lo único que pudo hacer es retirar los rastros de lágrimas que caían como dos riachuelos en sus mejillas y que provocaba un destello plateado al ser iluminados por la luna llena de esa noche.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de alejarse lentamente del balcón, tenía que regresar a su cuarto. Los Kwamis de seguro debían estar instalándose en su habitación y no quería que sus padres aparecieron de sorpresa y averiguaran de su existencia. Tendría que explicar muchas cosas, y sinceramente. No estaba de ánimos.

Su mirada no se despegó del suelo, abriendo con cuidado la trampilla y cayendo de lleno en su cama con expresión lastimera. Pero trató de poner su mejor cara de alegría para que Tikki y los demás no sospecharan nada.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver a su estancia, abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a todos los Kwamis reunidos frente a ella con enormes sonrisas.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? — inquirió confundida al ver que no hacía ni un solo movimiento.

Los Kwamis sonrieron felices y se apartaron mostrando a su hermosa cuidadora varios platos con dulces traídos de la panadería de sus padres. Esperaba que hubieran sido cuidadosos al traerlos, y también que su reproductor estaba encendido, solo era cuestión de presionar un botón para que la música se reprodujera.

Tikki flotó a su lado y le sonrió más grande para luego dar una señal con la mano a los Kwamis.

Dada la señal, todas las caritas de los Kwamis se iluminaron en hermosas sonrisas gritando.

—¡Te queremos Marinette! — exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La joven no daba crédito a lo que veía, las criaturas se veían de manera cómplice mientras que cada una se iba acercando al rostro de la confundida chica para hacerle saber un par de cosas.

—Mi reina — habló Pollen reverenciándola cuando se acercó — permítame ser la primera en decir que somos muy afortunados de tenerla como guardiana — expeló — esperamos que ahora que a tomado este cargo, pueda contar con nosotros así como nosotros contamos con usted — terminó diciendo.

Sass se acercó luego de Pollen y sonrió enseñando sus colmillos.

—Esstamoss contentoss de que usted haya sido elegida para ser nuestra guardiana — dijo con un ligero siseo debido al animal que representaba — sacaré loss colmilloss para defenderla de cualquiera que se atreva siquiera a dañarla — prometió.

—¡Estamos contigo Marinette! — expresó contentó Longg acercándose a la chica —en todos mis años jamás había visto a ningún portador usar tan bien las habilidades que otorgo. —se jactó.

Daizzi, Ziggy y Trixx se acercaron a ella y revolotearon a su alrededor haciendo que sus coletas se desarmaran y quedara con el pelo suelto, como cuando Kagami se las soltó en aquella piscina de pelotas.

Cada Kwami le dijo las virtudes y lo impresionados que estaban con ella, la gran líder que era y el honor que sentían de tenerla como su guardiana. Pero la que más resaltó fue Tikki, que le abrazó la mejilla y le dijo lo siguiente.

—Marinette, la primera vez que nos conocimos, supe que haríamos el equipo perfecto. No solo eres fuerte y decidida, si no también auténtica, justiciera y de noble corazón — los ojos de la fémina se humedecieron de nuevo — ¡Eres la mejor Ladybug que he tenido!

Todos los Kwamis alentaron lo mismo y repetían su nombre heroico una y otra vez con alegría y regocijo. Todo para que su guardiana esbozara una sonrisa.

Marinette no pudo hacer más que derramar un par de lágrimas, esta vez de alegría. Porque sabía que ya no estaba sola. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad mayor, pero sabía que con la ayuda de Tikki y la de los demás Kwamis, saldría adelante sin ningún problema. Y derrotarían a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas.

—Gracias chicos — musitó con la voz aguda abriendo los ojos que estaban cristalizados por las gotas salínicas que querían escapar de sus orbes color cielo.

Los Kwamis se amontonaron para abrazar a la chica, que dejaba salir uno que otro sollozo, sonido que hizo eco en toda su habitación gracias al silencio que se había propagado.

Una música empezó a sonar desde el reproductor interrumpiendo el momento, buscaron con la mirada al causante y se encontraron con el Kwami del mono colocando la música en el artilugio, cambiando el ambiente deprimente de antes, por uno más fiestero.

—¡Qué comience la fiesta! — exclamó Xuppu alzando el volumen.

—¡Sii!

Las criaturas comenzaron a flotar hasta el centro de la habitación gritando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música del álbum de Jagged Stone que la chica tenía en su móvil.

—¡Esta canción es increíble!

El Kwami del ratón jalo a Marinette de su chaqueta para que bajara de la cama hasta la improvisada pista de baile y comenzó a bailar alrededor de ella acompañado de otros Kwamis que la animaron a bailar y a reírse de los graciosos pasos que hacía Xuppu, el cual hacía honor a su apariencia actuando verdaderamente como un mono.

La chica rió encantada aceptando la pequeña manita de Wayzz para hacerla dar un giro, tomando más confianza y moviéndose con más ritmo al compas de la acelerada y extravagante música.

**...**

Al dormir Marinette fue cubierta por una suave manta que trajeron los Kwamis, colocándola encima de su amiga y alejándose luego para verla descansar.

Lucía tan relajada que por un momento se sintieron satisfechos al haber logrado que Marinette se sintiera contenta y dejara de pensar en el chico que había roto su corazón aquella tarde.

La chica era joven, le faltaban años por vivir, experiencias por las que pasar, momentos felices y tristes. Hasta que todo eso se diera. Ellos estarían con ella y la cuidarían de todo y todos.

Marinette era fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, no dudarían en hacer lo posible para que su guardiana estuviera protegida.

Esa promesa la habían hecho todos a la luz de la luna llena, iluminando vagamente el cuarto de la chica, y costara lo que costara, harían que Marinette siempre sonriera para ellos... Siempre.

Una oración al unísono, seguida de un destello de colores resplandeció por toda la habitación... fue lo último que se vio aquella noche. Los Kwamis volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras que en el escritorio, había un nuevo objeto que reposaba justo a un lado del cofre de los miraculous.

Un regalo, para la nueva guardiana.

**...**

**Bueno pues...**

**Para los que vieron la segunda parte de "La batalla por los miraculous" estarán de acuerdo conmigo a que nos terminó de destrozar el corazón, ya que pasaron muchas cosas...**

**Este capítulo lo hice a partir de que me enteré que Marinette, pasó a ser oficialmente la guardiana de todos los miraculous.**

**Mis lectores, solo nos queda esperar a ver "Felix" y "Chat Blanc" con eso concluiría la Temporada 3, y nos quedaremos en hiatus quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Solo puedo decirles que tengan fuerzas ;) esta serie nos a unido a todos como amigos y algo que tenemos en común es amar la serie con todo nuestro corazón y devoción. Pensemos que para la cuarta Temporada, las cosas se tornarán más emocionantes y que nuestro cuadrito amoroso, es el corazón de la serie y no va a morir tan fácilmente.**

**También quisiera felicitar a todos aquellos que aman el Adrigami, no, en serio. Estoy feliz por los multishipers, porque se les cumplió su escena Adrigami, y ¿saben por qué? Porque sé lo feliz que esta uno cuando lo que más anhelan se realiza. Así que, por mi parte, gocen de su momento Adrigami, Lukanette y cualquier otro shipp que se les haya cumplido por ahí.**

**Tienen gustos diferentes, pero son hermanos miraculers al fin y al cabo, siento envidia de que puedan amar cualquier shipp sin problema :"3, sigan así. No me gustará jamás el Lukanette y el Adrigami, pero los apoyare con sus gustos. Porque todos somos diferentes.**

**¡Un beso para todos!**

**Fuercitas para los que siguen fieles al cuadro amoroso :) y un abrazo caluroso de parte de esta escritora novata.**

**¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
